Naruto the Nine Tails
by Gohanforever
Summary: Naruto was born when the Sage of Six Paths created him in the form of the Nine Tails. The Sage tells him and his brothers and sisters to wander the world and find their own place in it. Let's join the the story of Naruto the Nine Tails.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Sage of six paths stood in the middle of a circle that was surrounded by six red arrows and four magatama. He coughed and opened his purple ringed eyes as he gazed upon nine large beasts he had created with his eyes, which was known as the Rinnegan.

He spoke in a elderly and sagely voice "It is time for me to go, my children." One of the beasts replied "But Father…!" The sage shook his head and said "I'm sorry young one, but I am human, as much as I don't want it…I'll eventually die. You must all go now, make a name for yourself and even create a clan."

The Sage sighed and said "But before you do go, I must give you some gifts." He looked at the one tailed Raccoon and replied "For as long as you live Shukaku, you have limitless potential to control the desert and the wind."

He looked at the two tailed cat and said "Matatabi, for as long as you live you shall have complete control over all heat and your body. You will also sense the unsensible. You will grow stronger as the years pass."

The Sage coughed rather loudly as he looked at the three tailed turtle and said "Isobu, you will have an incredible potential to create water from even the driest of places."

The Sage then spoke again, but this time he kept speaking and did not stop even when he seemed to be out of breath. He looked at the four tails to the nine tails. The four tails was a giant ape, the five tails a humongous horse, the six tails was a massive slug, the seven tails was a huge beetle, the eight tails was a massive octopus combined with a bull and the nine tails was giant fox with very orange fur.

"Son Goku, you will have the ability to create Lava Release, as I have called it, for you mix earth and fire to create it."

"Kukuo you will have another special ability known as the Boil release, for you will have limitless potential to manipulate the water and fire."

"Saiken you will have the ability to have more potential than Isobu as your manipulation of water will astound even the greatest of water users."

"Choumei your ability to control and speak to all insects will be unrivalled. Your poisons will have no equal."

"Gyuki, your power will be yours alone and you will find that your ink abilities will help you in the future."

"And finally Naruto, you have the most power behind all of the tailed beasts, your power will topple Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku and Kukuo's combined. You will have more power than all of them. Your special traits are that your skills will never be unrivaled. You will have mastery of all elements, though you must be careful, as they are easy to become out of control. Your most important feature is that I will give you control of my yin yang release."

"And now for some final adjustments, you all will have the ability to create something known as the Bijuudama. If you listen to your instincts that has been created with you, you will activate it. You all will be able to communicate in a special room that I have created so that you can communicate together no matter what."

"And the last thing, know that even when you are apart, you all will be connected."

With that the Sage vanished into the air, but not before he spoke in a whisper "Goodbye my children." With that the Sage was gone.

The tailed beasts sniffed and felt sad. They thought of the Sage as their father and it felt bad that he was gone now. Naruto closed his slitted red eyes and opened them again. He spoke in a small voice that sounded like seven year old, though he didn't know that. "Father said we must go. I suggest we do as he said. But before we go, I just want to say as the youngest of us that I love all of you." Shukaku, then walked to Naruto on his paws and said "Naruto, I know you will always stay the softy of out family."

He looked at the other Bijuu and said "As the oldest I suggest that we choose our territory, so that all of us may know where we live and perhaps we can go visit each other. I will take the desert as that is where I will be strongest."

Isobu, Saiken and Kukuo chose to go into the ocean because they would be strongest there. The rest of the Bijuu decided that they would go and wander the world and find a place to rest and keep up with each other.

As each of them left Naruto smiled sadly. He definantly loved his older brothers and sisters. He really did but he felt a bit sad as he was the strongest. He felt that the Sage had given him too much power. He wasn't complaining, but it made him feel guilty.

Finally, it was his turn to leave the cave. Nine tails wagging behind him, he went into the deep and dark world.

He saw it was night so he sighed and activated his chakra lightly. It made him warm. He then sought out a place to sleep. He wandered for quite a while, maybe a couple of weeks. He didn't need to eat as he was just Chakra that was given form. He wandered and wandered and wandered, that was until he came upon a giant rock. He glanced at the rock and saw it was definantly huge enough to give him shelter, even if it was for a while.

But how was he going to make a hole big enough for him, that was the question? Well, his question was answered. Suddenly his body acted without his accord and he opened his mouth. Naruto's nine tails all pointed to one spot as a massive amount of Chakra floated and formed a black ball of energy in the middle. Suddenly Naruto swallowed it and he felt something explode as he opened his mouth. There was suddenly a big white explosion as a giant hole was made in the rock.

The cave was perfect. It wasn't damp or musty…it was perfect. He smiled. So that's what the Sage meant by having instincts, maybe it will help him later. He lied down and finally after a couple of weeks he could get some rest.

Before he went to sleep he promised his old man, The Sage of Six Paths, that he would perfect himself and all his techniques, that he would be unstoppable and unbeatable. Naruto closed his eyes and he felt happy. He instinctively licked his lips and purred as he felt the sun shining on his orange fur. Naruto drifted into sleep as he had one final thought before he finally gave in to the lull of the sleep.

He was Naruto the Nine Tails!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Naruto woke up. He groggily sniffed the air and smiled. He liked the feeling of the warm sunshine on his lovely fur. What made it even better was the fact that he could hear every bird chirping. He rolled over and let the sun bask his stomach.

Oh, it felt good…so good that Naruto's tails wiggled and wagged a bit. He would regret it in a moment as the entire cave collapse. Naruto's head poked out from the rubble. He had a look of annoyance on his face. 'Darn it, and I was going to sleep a bit further…' he wined.

Oh well, he might as well get himself a new home. Shaking himself free of all the dust and rubble he proceeded to walk. After a while he reached a desert. He smiled. Shukaku should be here and he was always wise…well he gave good advice.

"Shukaku!" Naruto yelled, not taking notice of the smallish human beings looking at him. He waited patiently and quietly. Suddenly sand started to form into a shape. Bigger and bigger until the shape became his brother. "NARUTO!" Shukaku yelled. "It's good to see you again brother." Naruto smiled and Shukaku giggled thinking the smile was cute.

Naruto pushed his head against Shukaku's and purred a greeting. The one tailed Raccoon wasn't sure how to react as he knew each and every one of his family's instincts were different. "Big Brother, do you know where I would fit in the most?" Shukaku scratch his head with his one tail and thought. After a while he said "I think in the forest you should feel comfortable." Naruto smiled and said "Thanks big brother." He rushed off, but was quickly pulled back by Shukaku as sand gripped his one handlike paw. "Whoa little brother." He said.

Naruto whined quietly, he wanted to go…and it wasn't like he was dying anytime soon. "Look little brother…" Shukaku said and raised his tail. A small black orb appeared and shot towards the desert where it exploded and dissipated. Naruto's eyes widened and stared at his brother in awe…before he felt jealousy grip him and he pouted.

"No fair…you can do the Bijuudama after only a few weeks…hmmm. I know! I'll be the next one!" Shukaku laughed. "Little brother…you always liked sleeping. It's been a year since we went away and searched for our homes…and perfected our techniques." Naruto paused before he yelled "WHAT!?"

"I AM THE LAST TO LEARN THE BIJUUDAMA!? NOOOOO!" He then comically fainted. Meanwhile his elder brother laughed. After a while Naruto woke up and was about to throw another tantrum, before his brother stopped him.

"It's cool brother…" Naruto pouted and looked around "It's not…it's a desert." His brother shook his head as he laughed again. "It's okay little brother. Just stay and train with your powers a bit before you go." Naruto pouted…again.

Instead of answering he looked at his brother about what he should do to form the Bijuudama. The sooner he learns how to, the sooner he can go into the forest and maybe go to sleep. His brother showed him how. Naruto pointed all nine tails above his mouth and concentrated on the nature energy. Yin and yang energy flowed towards his mouth and it seemed to be mixing. He pointed it into a random direction of the desert and it flew off, making a giant explosion.

Naruto smiled and said "Well that's finished. Bye Shukaku." As Naruto tried to walk away Shukaku felt happy…and slightly jealous. His brother mastered the Bijuudama in only one try. Shrugging it off he smiled. Shukaku was happy that his brother did the Bijuudama. Before Naruto could leave again Shukaku said "Naruto I have some bad news." Naruto looked at his brother and cocked his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" Shukaku sighed and said "Our 'other' brothers are fighting over who deserves Father's acceptance…again. What should we do?" Naruto sighed and said "Leave Indra and Asura alone. It's not our business." Shukaku nodded and said goodbye to Naruto. He disintegrated into a thousand particles of sand.

Naruto yawned and wondered what he would do now. Hm, there as a huge mountain and forest that's just a few days walk. Yeah he could stay there for a while. He smiled before he walked forward.

After a couple of hours, he got bored. His tails were showing it. He was bored…so…so…soooooo…BORED! What to do? He smiled as he suddenly felt the need to pounce something. He looked at his tails. It wiggled. Naruto was about to chase it…but was stopped! He looked around to see if anybody was nearby. It's better nobody knew…right?

Ah Screw it! He jumped and chased his tails. Oh, so this was what it felt like to be alive! To frolic in the fields and get tickled by your own tails. He lied on the grass and looked at the clouds. He simply stared at them and smiled. This was great. That was amazing! It felt great to just let go.

That was until he heard laughter and saw his big sister Matatabi laughing at him. He paused…and blushed. "Oh that's ok Naruto, you're still the youngest of us." He still blushed but he greeted her as he felt was right. He was surprised when his sister purred happily with him.

"So Matatabi, how's everything?" Naruto asked and she smiled "Everything's fine! I found out that I actually have some sort of technique that can make flames blue and far stronger than normal fires or even the so called Ametesaru fires. It's pretty complex." Naruto smiled.

"That's good Matatabi!" He then nervously smiled and said "Uhm…please keep this a secret…" He politely asked. Matatabi smirked "Why should I? This is perfect blackmail material." Naruto had to admit she had guts. Though he knew he may be the strongest, he really didn't feel like fighting. And his sister will be mad at him if he tries anything funny.

He sighed. He then smirked. He had the ultimate weapon, stronger than a Bijuudama and more powerful than a Rinnegan…. He channeled Chakra to his eyes and started to stand tall. His nine tails loomed above him as the sky darkened as his eyes began to glow an ominous red.

"Please don't tell them…" Suddenly all of that was gone and Naruto looked so innocent. His eyes were so big and he looked so cute. Matatabi couldn't resist herself as she squealed and hugged him. Naruto chocked and tried to get out of her grip and tails. This was not worth it. WHY!? Why did he have to look so darn CUTE!?

After her moment Matatabi said "Ok, I won't tell anyone. By the way are you going this way to the forest up there in the mountains?" Naruto smiled and said "Yes, I was going that way." Matatabi said "Well if you wouldn't mind, maybe you can stay in my forest. You know it gets a little lonely." Naruto thought about it. He shrugged as long as he had a cave, some company, entertainment and a whole lot of fun he didn't mind. He voiced his thoughts to Matatabi. She smirked "Looks like a got myself a roomie. C'mon brother, Let's get you a cave."

He tagged along until they came to a cave he liked. As Matatabi told him that she would come to see him tomorrow first thing in the morning, Naruto crawled in and smiled. This was definantly the comfiest cave he felt in…never.

He smiled as he drifted off to sleep…again.


End file.
